Ever Mine: A Christmas Miracle
by bexie25
Summary: A vampire finds his mate right at his wits end. Perhaps there is such a thing as miracles at Christmas time. (Complete. Expect a continuation/sequel.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there!**

**A bit of a latecomer, but I felt the need to write something short to contribute to the Christmas stories already up. It's really short, as are the chapters (less than 1000 words) and it'll post daily. Tonight, there's only one chapter - this one- to be uploaded, but tomorrow and the days after there might be more than one. We shall see. ;)**

**As always, I'll treat this as a small thank you to all who have read, reviewed, favourited or alerted to my stories - any and all - over the past years. I also want to thank my betas, Chandrakanta and Dawning Juliet, as well as all my people in Bexie25 Fanfics on Facebook for all your support and interest. I really couldn't have done this without you!**

**I hope you like... see you down below.**

~O~

**Ever Mine: A Christmas Miracle**

A vampire finds his mate right at his wits end. Perhaps there is such a thing as miracles at Christmas time.

~O~

I wandered the streets alone tonight.

The houses were lit up, twinkling and glittering with the cheer that came with this time of the year. A few of the street lamps and trees even had some small decoration. There was an understated, barely-contained glow of excitement, a sort of nervous anticipation and tired resignation.

Coming to a stop, I sighed and sat down on the park bench at the end of the street. I glanced to the right, back at the houses. Closing my eyes, I let myself listen, for just a moment, to the excited children as they climbed into bed—some not so quietly. I listened to the their parents' thoughts as they tried to usher them into bed, and their secret satisfaction when one mention of needing to be asleep before Santa came had the children in bed faster than ever. I smiled glumly to myself as my own memories at the tender age of eight came to mind, only for it to fall as I found they could not compare to the joy here.

That seemed to be my way in life.

Back home, three short miles away, three perfectly matched pairs were singing carols, sharing smiles and laughter, being with loving company in front of a glowing, warm fire.

They were happy and I was not. Thus, I exiled myself to lonesomeness. A few hours ago I had opted out and begun a walk into town to clear my head.

Christmas had always been hard for me, but this year was especially rough. It had built up the past few decades as the more years passed, the more I noticed how utterly alone I was. Yes, I had my family—I had my sire and father Carlisle, caring mother Esme, and my four siblings—but I did not have what they had. What I so wished for.

A mate.

A person I could depend on, dote on, love; a person who would take all my worries and my woes and my pains and make them irrelevant or simply disappear. A sweet, sweet girl to be my forever, and turn this hellish, cursed life into a content haven.

I had no idea what had pushed it over the edge. Perhaps it was moving here. Perhaps it was the lack of distraction. Or perhaps it was the fact that Tanya Denali—a vampire of one thousand years—had finally found her mate a few short days ago. She'd brought him down for us to meet him and I could hardly disguise my envy at her contentment. Tanya had always been overbearing, her thoughts always with a flare of need, desire, want.

This time, there was none of that. Just utter contentment and peace; the type I had heard in the thoughts of three other couples—my four siblings, and my parents.

I sighed again, shaking my head in a vain attempt to dispel my gloomy thoughts. I stood up from the seat and looked around before continuing on, briefly debating going back home before deciding I wasn't ready yet.

I glanced left and right and crossed the road quickly. I took advantage of the empty street, using a little more speed than was the human norm. I strolled down the road as I neared the small shopping village in the heart of Forks, Washington. I stopped outside the diner, and with a glance to the cloudy night sky, I sighed again and sat down against the wall, my legs up, knees bent and pressed against my chest.

Gazing up at the beautiful, iridescent moon and the glittering stars, I let my head fall back against the cold wall. It was still damp from the afternoon's light shower. For some reason, the sensation of that coldness pierced through me and I clenched my eyes shut as a desperate sense of loneliness gripped me. I gave in and prayed once more to the God I suspected had left me the second I woke and turned into this monster, nearly one hundred years ago.

_If God exists, let him hear my plea for a mate. Let him hear my need for a cure to this perpetual loneliness, this torture some call life. Please, dear, dear God, bring to me someone who can hold me up when I am down, and for whom I can do the same. Find me a soul mate to be my everything, and I hers. Please._

I sighed and kept my eyes closed as my thoughts once again stopped. I heard the door into the diner open and slowly close again, a person walking through and stopping just outside. I heard as they shuffled and their movements caused their heated scent to waft over me, but I was not breathing and so did not smell them.

I was only broken from my trance by their sweet, feminine voice, just centimeters from my face. I felt their warm breath on my face.

"Excuse me, but… are you all right?"

* * *

**Okie doke. I'll see you soon enough, hopefully. Please let me know what you think and if you're with me in the form of a review!**

**Thanks and Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**bexie25**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there!**

**Wow. I am just amazed and awed by your response - thank you so much! I'm glad you all like where this is going! I can't wait to continue this and update just to get your opinions!**

**Not much to say right now. I just hope you like this chapter as much as I do. :) **

**Oh, and I realized that I forgot to thank Chandrakanta for betaing this in the first chapter - just as I almost did just then, LOL.**

**See you down below!**

* * *

I sighed again and opened my eyes, knowing it would be rude of me not to reply.

But as soon as my eyes opened and found the girl crouched to the right at my side, the proximity closer than I had once thought, I could not speak. The second my eyes found and connected with hers, I was lost. Somehow, all my sorrow left me, my desperation changing into desperation to be with her, always.

Her gorgeous coffee-brown eyes enticed me, drew me in. My lips parted and I nearly moaned as her scent touched my tongue. She smelled delicious, and yet I craved not a drop of her blood. Her skin was fair, almost as pale as my own, and her hair, also brown, was pulled back into a lovely bun in the middle of her head, wisps clinging to her neck and falling around her ears artfully. My eyes studied her cute button nose, her luscious, full lips—the top fuller than the lower—and my mouth ran dry.

She was mine. I knew that as surely as I knew my own name.

She was what I had been waiting for, the sweet relief I had begged for not moments ago.

It seemed God had listened to me… finally.

Sweet, sweet relief flooded me as the fact that I would never be alone again registered in my mind.

This girl—this _woman_—was mine and she was the most beautiful thing my eyes had ever fallen upon.

Her voice brought me out of my musings again, and it, too, was lovely—softly, melodic, a calming balm to my pains and worries and frustrations.

"Hello?" she called softly, looking into my eyes, her brow pinched with worry.

I stared back at her, unable to truly speak. But I was also unable to deny her, and this darling girl seemed to be waiting for me to speak to her. "Hello," I breathed back, still staring into her eyes in a totally unconcealed awe.

Her lips quirked into a soft smile. "Hello there," she said again, "my name is Bella. Is everything okay?"

_Bella_, my monster and I repeated. A beautiful name for a beautiful lady.

"I'm Edward," I replied after a few moments, my voice still quiet. I seemed to be having some trouble speaking to her; every time she spoke, or moved in any sort of way, I was re-enraptured, awed once again into speechlessness.

_This girl… oh, this girl._

She smiled and nodded. "Edward," she repeated to herself before repeating my name, louder. I nearly moaned, my eyes closing for a moment as a ghost of a smile settled on my face. My name on her lips was something I had not ever known. It was everything and nothing; it was amazing, truly mindboggling. I wanted her to repeat my name again and again, just for me to hear her say it; just to watch her lips form the sounds.

"Is everything all right, Edward?" she repeated.

I smiled and opened my eyes. "It is now, yes."

Her brow pinched together in a sort of spasm movement, but she smiled again and nodded. She stood up out of her crouch and I frowned, sitting forward, my mind in a frenzied, instinctive panic as my mate—oh, how it felt to even think that word, for it to not be a sweet dream!—moved away from me.

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

She smiled and reached down to me. "Back inside. It's cold out." She stood and looked at me for a moment. "Come with me," she implored softly, and I almost leaped up in an instant, ready to do whatever she said, whatever she asked of me—forever. Her fingertips touched my skin and this time I could not contain the moan. Heat and electricity flooded through my body—and I felt it through hers, as well—the second her skin touched mine. The bond sizzled between us, a charged, other entity, confirming what I was feeling. How I had longed to feel such; for it to be truly, really happening was almost too good to be true.

I let her pull me up, my body overcome by my utterly stunned mind. I clutched at her hand, not letting it go as she pulled me along behind her. Bewitched and bewildered, my body and mind could not fight her; not an inch wanted to. And just as she had asked of me, I followed.

Just as her hand touched the door handle, I spoke again. I had to ask, even though the question—not even coupled with my actions so far, my inability to speak, my mindless gazing—must have her think me mad. "Forgive me for asking, but… are you real?"

She glanced up at me and laughed. My own lips twitched at the gorgeous picture she made. Enchanting. I was speechless again, a fumbling idiot. She gripped my hand tighter, her wide eyes searching mine.

"Yes, I am."

* * *

**Likey?**

**Please tell me in a review!**

**Thanks and I think I'll be seeing you tomorrow... but I might update before I go to bed sometime very late - perhaps 6-8 hours in the future.**

**bexie25**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there!**

**Wow, again thanks for the overwhelming response! I was a little worried that after the first chapter it would die down, but it's still just as strong. So thank you muchly! ;)**

**More down the bottom - hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

I felt the binding rope from my heart tug every time our eyes connected.

Her confirmation did much to relax me, but there was still the very much unhinged part of me—the vampire, the monster—that demanded I keep her within my reach. Every few seconds, my fingers squeezed hers, just lightly. Again, this calmed at least some of the frenzy.

Bella pulled me through to a booth around the other side, away from the door. I was thankful she hadn't let me go yet as I was still quite overwhelmed, warring with instinct and civility. The only thing that suppressed my true nature, my frenzied monster, was that if I were to unleash control to him, it would scare our sweet, fragile mate. And we could not have that.

Bella let go of my hand when we stopped at a booth and my breathing hitched. Not a second later, I had reached for her hand once more and gripped it. She gasped again and looked back at me, before her eyes softened and she smiled sweetly. Turning toward me, she cooed softly to me.

"Everything is all right, Edward," she whispered sweetly, as she squeezed and caressed my hand in both of hers. "We're just going to sit down here, okay? I won't leave you."

_I won't leave you,_ my monster whispered quietly. I nearly closed my eyes as relief surged through me again in a most powerful wave.

"Okay," I whispered. She gripped my hands as I sat down, and only let go with one as she moved to sit opposite me. I pulled our hands down to rest on the table, automatically trying to make things more comfortable for her. I felt terrible; I was being ridiculous, acting like a true madman, and yet I was powerless to stop it.

She must think me crazy.

"I'm sorry," I whispered hoarsely, searching her eyes desperately, beseeching them. I was apologizing for everything: for finding her unexpectedly, for disrupting her peace—and her night. I wondered why she was here, very quickly—and I felt worse with the thought that perhaps she was supposed to be with friends. My mind spanned out quickly to assess the thoughts around me.

I was aware of my mate opening her mouth to speak to me, her brow crumpled with confusion.

But right as I found the reason why she was here, that same person yelled out to her.

"Isabella! Get back to work now; we're a little busy here."

Bella sighed and looked toward the counter. "I'll be there in a moment," she called back.

I growled low at the person's rudeness, also looking toward to counter for a moment. I turned back to my mate and apologized again, this time for getting her in trouble.

We were interrupted by the same person again.

"Dammit, Isabella, I said now."

My mate sighed once more and got up from the booth. The action scared the slightly unhinged part of me, and before I knew it, I had reached toward her, my fingers grazing hers. She gasped and looked down at me as that sweet jolt of electricity sizzled through our bodies, originating from where we'd touched.

"Where are you going?" I asked softly, hoping I didn't look like a pleading fool. I probably did anyway.

"I have to get back to work before my boss kills me," she laughed, her eyes alight with amusement that I could not find in me to share. In my instinctual frenzy, the vampire within me—taking over me—took her seriously and growled at the thought. It was too loud, apparently, as her eyes widened and her heart thudded a few times before speeding up. She opened her mouth, but I spoke before her.

"Please don't go."

"I must," she started, but seeing the desperation on my face, her eyes softened and she smiled a little. "If you'll wait for me, I can come back when my shift ends? We could… go somewhere and talk?"

"I'll wait for you," I breathed intensely—perhaps too intensely.

Her heart skipped a beat, her cheeks flushed. She wetted her lips with her tongue and swallowed. "Good," she replied hoarsely.

I bit my tongue to keep from distracting her more. Instead, I flew beyond her and back into the mind of her boss, who was indeed angry. My top lip pulled back in a snarl, but as my eyes found my Isabella again, I sighed and the tension in my body lessened. It was as if she were a soothing balm; I couldn't be anything but relaxed and in bliss when around her, even with all the uncertainties surrounding us.

"I'll be right here, okay?" she said, pulling my attention to her again. "You'll be able to see me the whole time. If there's anything wrong or you need to talk, just come get me."

I nodded. "Thank you," I whispered, half-smiling at her. My smile grew when her breath hitched and I hoped that perhaps that meant she felt even a little of what I did.

Her heated hand found mine again, resting on top of it. She leaned down quickly and pressed her lips to my cheek, and I let out a breath at the feel of her hot lips on my cold skin. She smiled down at me when she pulled back, and then she walked away.

* * *

**How was that?**

**Now, I do have a small question for you. The way this is planned out, its going to be 6 chapters minus a possible epilogue. So in order to finish on Christmas Day, I need to do a double update. But what I want to know is, should that be today, Christmas Eve or Christmas Day? Note - I will be on a plane Christmas Eve so I'll have to write Christmas Eve's chapter either tonight or very early tomorrow morning. For that reason, I'm gunning for a double update on Christmas Day.**

**But, I wanna hear what _you _want. :D**

**Thanks and please review (and give me your opinion both on the chapter and my question)!**

**bexie25**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again!**

**I know I said I wouldn't be doing a double update today - at least on FB - but I came to the realization that updating twice on Christmas Day would be harder for me. I'm leaving on a plane today - Christmas Eve - for Europe, arriving tomorrow, Christmas Day. And I'm visiting family, so I'll be too busy to get it beta'd and everything. I'll be writing the last chapter on the plane!**

**I'm a little concerned about your reaction to this. You may see why. **

**Not much else to say, I'm afraid. Just hope you like this chapter and I'll see you below...**

* * *

My eyes stayed unwaveringly on her as she worked. Occasionally, she would look over and smile happily at me. Each smile sent a shiver down my spine and warmed my heart. I'd smile back and glance away then back, but always she'd still be looking. Then she'd laugh and shake her head and look away, causing a half-smile to play on my lips.

As the minutes ticked by slowly—too slowly—my mind wandered. I thought of how much had changed just in the last hour since I'd met my mate. What her being here—smiling and laughing because of me, at me, with me—meant for and to me. For starters, it certainly had me contemplating things I'd thought I'd put to rest—God and the fate of my soul being just two of those contemplations.

I'd always felt that God had forsaken me once I'd become this miserably undead being. Seeing as I was a monster, and God all things good, I had thought that perhaps, with the fate of my soul being so poor, he would deem me unworthy of his kingdom.

I had still prayed; I had still professed my faith in any form possible (apart from church-going, as I could not find it in myself to disgrace my God with my unholy, monstrous presence in His holy shrine). My faith had not wavered until just recently, and more dramatically, in the past few days since Tanya's twenty-four hour visit. Some part of me had been terribly unforgiving with the thought of all she had done with those men, some awful part wondering if perhaps her actions meant that God would not provide her with what she wanted (secretly) as badly as I did.

That contributed to the belief I held of my unworthiness of God's love—was my condemnation of Tanya the reason why God did not afford me the same kindness he did her? Was it my punishment?—I had no doubt.

And yet, it seemed all was not lost. God had given me my mate, and to Him was I eternally grateful.

I smiled toward my mate once again, watching as she interacted with an older gentleman with graying hair. I delved into his thoughts and smiled when I found that my Isabella was the only thing keeping him from depression since his wife had died.

"Merry Christmas, Waylon!" she said sweetly as he got up to leave. There was a gorgeous smile on her face and I sighed again.

Did I have a soul? I glanced at my love again, a ghost of a smile lighting my lips as she laughed with one of her coworkers. Begrudgingly, I began to accept it as a possibility; after all, why else would God have placed before me an angel as my intended love?

I checked the clock on the wall and then the thoughts of Isabella's boss. Apparently, my sweet's shift was about to end. I smiled and sat straighter, eager to speak to her again. Now that I'd had some time to myself, to watch her, assess what this meant for me, I was feeling much more ready. I was sure I'd be able to at least speak with her, and now that she had been out of my reach, I had calmed my instincts. Perhaps now I would not have to latch onto her.

I looked down at the table and closed my eyes, squaring my shoulders and taking deep breaths to calm down. There was a slight smile on my face, which grew as I felt my mate's heat and smelled her scent when she stopped before me and sat down again. I nearly purred when her hands rested on top of mine on the table.

I opened my eyes. "Hello," I said quietly, evenly. I looked into her gorgeous coffee-colored eyes. They were a light brown, more of a caramel color. And they were so very deep; one look into her deep, brown eyes and I felt as though I were looking into her—inside her, inside her soul.

She swallowed and smiled. "Hi."

"Shall we go or would you like to speak here?" I asked her, not minding either. I hoped not to take her out of her comfort zone, wanting her to me comfortable with me.

She smiled and stood back up, reaching down easily for my hand. "Come on. I think we should get out of here—if not for privacy then because my boss is a little antsy to close up."

I took her hand without hesitation, much the same as she had reached for it. I smiled crookedly as I stood up. "You know, one would think that a gorgeous woman such as yourself would be a little more concerned when confronted by such a weird stranger as I am. One would also think you should be a little more hesitant when he asks to whisk you away."

She stepped toward me, and I felt just a whisper of her front touch me, she was so close. I wanted to close my eyes and moan at the feel of her body heat as it caressed my whole body. It was sublime. "I feel very safe with you," she whispered to me, and her breath fanned onto my skin. I opened my mouth and tasted her scent as I breathed in.

"I am glad," I whispered.

"Well then, come on," she said. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

**So now we're gonna get down to the nitty-gritty. Well, kinda. You'll be learning more of Bella next chapter... and just so you know, she's not all canon. :D**

**Either way, please review!**

**bexie25**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone!**

**Okay, here's the fifth chapter - second last - from Paris! Merry Christmas to everyone and a happy new year! :)**

**I'll post the second (and last, if there's not an epi/futuretake) tomorrow (it's 1.30 over here).**

**See you down below and enjoy!**

* * *

Bella pulled on her jacket, gloves, and a white beanie. Once we were outside, I tugged on my Bella's hand. She looked up at me, her brow pinching again in question. I smiled and tugged again. "Come on. I know just the sort of place for this discussion."

Her brow pinched again once more in a slow twitchy movement as the corners of her lips twitched with a smile. She nodded once and tightened her grip on my hand. "All right," she said evenly, "take me."

I was shocked by the vivid imagining her words evoked. In a second, I was taken by a seductive picture of the both of us: Isabella below me on a bed of satin sheets, her eyes closed, neck bowed and lips pursed in pleasure as I entered her. The fantasy then fast-forwarded to the climax as she arched into me and cried my name in ecstasy.

I cleared my throat and blinked, shaking my head slightly to dispel the thoughts. I looked down at Bella, feeling oddly hot, a curling in the pit of my stomach that I didn't quite understand. It registered with me that I was panting a little.

"Right this way," I whispered hoarsely, pulling my mate along with me as I turned us in the right direction.

The walk was shorter than I had remembered it, which was odd but I paid no mind to it. It seemed fitting to bring my sweet angel here—for that was what she was: my angel—considering just a few short hours ago I had sat so desolate, thinking I was doomed to an eternity alone.

When we reached the road to cross, I stopped Isabella and looked left and right a few times, also using my advanced hearing for cars out of sight and a little ways further. Finding there to be none, I pulled her quickly across the road. I sighed with relief when we made it to the other side, and I sat down first then looked up at her. She looked at me for a moment, then smiled and sat down beside me.

"What do you want to talk about?" Bella asked me softly.

I shrugged, and glanced away. "I want to know everything about you," I said lowly when I turned back to her.

"That may take a while," she said with an adorable, gorgeous smile on her face.

I frowned at her words slightly. "Do you have to be somewhere?" I asked quietly. The monster within me was on edge suddenly. "Is someone waiting for you at home, perhaps?" I asked, unable to keep the question inside.

She smiled and huffed softly. "No," she said, her smile falling slowly from her face. "There's… there's no one waiting for me." She looked down, fiddling with her gloves. Her voice grew even quieter when she said, "I'm completely alone in the world."

My heart ached at her despair, and I reached for her hand, wanting to comfort her. I wanted to take her in my arms—they almost throbbed with the need. I wanted to hold her against me and never let go. But alas, I could not—yet, anyway.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly again, and she looked up at me.

My sweet girl shook her head. "I'm used to it. It's been that way for a while now."

I wanted to know what had happened to leave her so utterly alone, but felt it would be rude and prying of me to ask. I sat silently and hoped she would wish to tell me, bring it up herself.

She sighed. "My father died recently. He was the chief of police, but in the past few years had found the job difficult to do. We found out three years ago, just when I turned seventeen, that he had pancreatic cancer."

She looked up at me, swallowing back her emotions as she surged forward. My other hand reached for her then as well, and a smile wavered on her face. "My mother died giving birth to me, so it had always been just us, you know? I was a junior in Forks High when it happened. Because it was only the two of us, and we didn't have enough money for a caretaker, I had to do it. I didn't mind, honestly; in fact, it made it all easier to handle because I felt like I was helping… like I was making a difference, you know?" She looked up at me again, her eyes pained and I nodded. She huddled closer to me. "Anyway, I… I focused so much on him that I all but failed my finals. Again, I didn't really mind, but I could tell Charlie felt terrible—like it was his fault."

"Oh, Bella," I whispered, my arms reaching up to her forearms then sliding to her biceps. She let out a small sob and fell into me, and I gave in and wrapped my arms around her, as tight as I could without hurting her. "It's okay, my sweet… I'm here. Let it out," I whispered into her ear. I wished I could absorb her pain so badly; it was breaking my heart to see her fall apart like this.

"He died…" she gasped out, "he died on my twentieth birthday."

I squeezed my eyes shut as pain seized me. If it weren't enough for her to look after him and watch him deteriorate… to see him die on her birthday at such a young, fragile age—it was terrible.

I heard my angel laugh then, a shaky one. She pulled back and with only slight hesitation, I let her go.

"What?"

She shook her head with a sweet, small smile on her face. "I've never spoken about myself so much—especially to a practical stranger."

My lips twitched. I said nothing as I moved my hand to hers, rubbing my thumb on the back of it, over her knuckles. "I don't mind," I said to her, kissing the back of her hand as I gazed up into her eyes. "I want to know you."

She blushed, perhaps because of how serious or "intense" I was being, as Alice called it. She looked down, angling her face down, hair falling like a curtain so I couldn't see her face. I frowned and reached forward with both hands, one pushing her hair back and tucking it behind her ear as the other moved to cup her cheek. I pulled her face up so I could look her in the eye.

Our eyes connected, mouths falling open as we took in the other's faces in the new proximity. I could feel her breath on my lips and I moaned low at the taste of her on my tongue. I leaned forward on instinct, wanting to taste her straight from the source. She gasped, her heart skipping a beat, and she leaned forward as well.

Our lips met.

* * *

**How was that?**

**There's one last chapter, which is a bit on the longer side with nearly 1500 words. After that, there might be an epi or futuretake if there's enough takers and if I can think of what to write here.**

**Please review!**

**bexie25**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone!**

**So, this is the last chapter, but there will most likely be an epilogue or a futuretake or something. 'Cause I love these two (so there might be even more than just an epi or futuretake somewhere along the line) and it doesn't feel right leaving it where this chapter ends. **

**Oh, and Merry Christmas! ;)**

**See you down the bottom!**

* * *

Perfect.

That was the one word I could think when my lips connected with Bella's… when her hands fisted in my hair, my own caressing her hair, pulling it out of the bun before clenching it at the nape of her neck in one hand. My other hand cupped her jaw.

And when she sighed and tilted her head, prompting me to do the same, I knew I had reached heaven.

Everything was right about this kiss. It was more than a kiss—it was a life-affirmation. It was proof that the last hundred years of wandering and squandering in lonesomeness was not for nothing. It was proof that this sweet, beautiful girl—this fragile human—was the reason I was first put on this earth, and indeed why Carlisle had saved _me_.

It was proof, for me, of God's existence, and never-ending love.

All my feelings of unworthiness, all my disgust at what I was… all of it melted away into insignificance when Bella sighed my name, pulled back to gasp, only to come back for more as if I were a magnet.

As my arms wrapped around her for the first time, I knew this was it. That _she_ was it. And I never wanted to let go. So long I had waited for this, wanted this, needed this, and it was here.

She was here.

And so when my mate pulled back and looked into my eyes with a beautiful smile on her face, her chest rising and falling rapidly with her pants, I knew. I knew I had to tell her everything.

All I could hope for was that she did not reject me. It would kill me if she did.

But Isabella beat me to the punch, as they say. Once her breathing regulated, she opened her mouth, her brow pinched as she tilted her head. I imagined this was the way she looked when trying to solve a puzzle.

"What are you, Edward?" she asked me quietly, looking into my eyes. "You have to be something, because what I feel for you isn't natural. Never mind how quickly these feelings have developed. And there was that weird zappy thing, and the way my heart swells every time you say my name or look at me." Her eyes widened and she spluttered, "and… and you growled!"

I looked at her, growing serious. After a moment, I sighed. "You are much more observant than I had thought, Isabella. The truth is that…" I paused, biting my tongue before I sighed again—harsher this time. I turned away from her, facing toward the houses across the street as she faced me. I leaned forward, my elbows bracing on my knees, my fingers clenching my hair tight. I took a few moments to simply breathe and figure out how I would word this.

"Bella, love, I'm a vampire," I said at last, still not looking at her. I heard her heart thud loudly and stop for a moment. Then it picked up in double speed before I even had time to look at her in worry. "My family and I drink from the blood of animals, however. Not humans. There are seven of us altogether." _Not including you_, I added mentally.

I stopped there to give her a moment. Her heart had slowed a little, miraculously, as I had further explained what I was. I had no idea why.

"And what I'm feeling for you?" she asked after a moment. Her voice was so quiet that were I not a vampire, I wouldn't have been able to hear it.

I smiled before I could help myself. "Before I explain, allow me to assure you that you have a choice—you always will. I feel for you as you do me, if not more so." I looked down again, finding it easier to tell her when I couldn't see her facial reactions. "Vampires have one person they are destined to be with. They're called mates. A mated pair completes each other." I glanced at her then looked down at the light dusting of snow under my feet. "They are sources of comfort, refuge, light, hope, and so much more. They keep one another grounded and sane in the long years that a vampire may or may not live in this non-life of ours."

"And… and I am your mate?" Bella asked quietly.

I closed my eyes. "Yes, you are. As I am yours."

"This… this choice you said I have," she said. "What did you mean?"

I blew out a breath, my heart constricted as I forced the words between my teeth. "If you choose that you do not wish to know me, that you do not want to become involved with me and my world, you can."

She thought for a moment, and I could feel her eyes on me. "No, I can't," she replied in a whisper and my head snapped around.

"Yes, you can," I said forcefully. "You _can_." I was determined not to take her choices away from me. Of course it would kill me to lose her, but I would put up with it—with anything—to make her happy.

"No," she said just as stubbornly. "No, I can't, because the thought pains me so much." She looked into my eyes, reaching her right hand forward to cup my cheek. I leaned into her touch and closed my eyes with a content sigh. "I need this, Edward. I need to feel this connection. Already, I… I crave it."

I opened my eyes. "Will you join me in this life?"

"As a vampire?" she asked and I nodded, bracing myself for her response. She thought for a moment. "Yes," she whispered.

I blew out a breath in relief, before remembering all that she would sacrifice. I opened my mouth, but she stopped me before the words came out.

"Don't," she said sternly and my brow crumpled with confusion. She had a fire in her eyes, and I realized she was… angry? "Don't try and talk me out of it, Edward. I have no one in this world, and I know that I need to be with you. I won't be sacrificing anything by making this decision."

I sighed. "If you are sure."

She smiled. "I am," she told me sweetly. "All I want, Edward, is to be yours—ever yours. That's all."

I swallowed as emotion overcame me, the same emotion I could see in the tears welling in my sweet's eyes and the huskiness of her voice. She looked into my eyes, and I into hers as we both seemed to realize that we were no longer alone.

And then her lips were on mine again, and I was powerless to stop myself from pulling her closer. I was too relieved, happy, delighted—everything and anything under the sun—to think of where we were... and how little we knew of each other.

It all didn't matter. She had agreed to stay with me, be with me forever—everything else we could learn along the way.

I pulled back and cupped her cheeks. "Meet my family," I begged her. "Come back with me to my house and meet them. Please."

She looked into my eyes and bit her lip, nervous—her heart beat a little faster, her blood pumping faster, and particularly into her face as her cheeks flushed. "Okay," she whispered with a shrug.

I smiled and stood immediately, reaching for her hand. "I don't have my car with me."

"I have mine," she said, taking the lead as she led me over to her car. And just as I had earlier, I followed blindly, with the utmost faith in her.

And as the clocks in houses everywhere around this town struck midnight, I looked up at the sky.

_Thank you, God, for bringing me such a beautiful miracle. I'll treasure her. Always._

"Come on, Edward!" Bella called from the car. "We better leave now before I chicken out!"

I chuckled, shook my head, and simply looked at her. _Yes. She truly is a miracle… and ever mine._

* * *

**So that was the last chapter... for now. Remember what I said up above. *Nods***

**I have to thank everyone who read, alerted, favourited and reviewed this story. I was having a little trouble with it in the beginning but I got a handle on it and now I think I'm in love with these characters. So yeah. There will most likely be a sequel that isn't so holiday themed. I'll get to planning it soon enough.**

**For now, please review.**

**bexie25**


	7. Nomination

_**Hi everyone!**_

_**Ok, so Ever Mine has been nominated for Top Ten Fics of the Month! If you wouldn't mind, it would be great if you could vote. And considering you can vote every 24 hours, that would help, too :)**_

_**Here's the link: twifanfictionrecs dot com/2014/01/01/vote-for-your-top-ten-completed-fics-december-2013/**_

_**Thanks to whoever nominated, and thanks to all who read this. And as for the sequel… I haven't started work on it yet, but I will soon enough. It's more of a continuation, but it'll post as a separate story because it's not quite picking up where Ever Mine left off. :D**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**bexie25**_


End file.
